Of Snowballs and Grumpy Uchihas
by A Pale Ghost
Summary: Naruto may come to regret throwing that many snowballs at a certain Uchiha prodigy... or he may not. Merry Christmas! Rated K . No pairings.


Notes:  Here's a little holiday drabble for all your Christmas cheer. Hope it brightens your day. Reviews are nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>OF SNOWBALLS AND GRUMPY UCHIHAS<strong>

_Written by Sound Showers_

The snow falls thick and heavy- shattering the ice that covers frozen puddles and frosty gutters. Konoha has been transformed into a picture-perfect landscape of sugar-coated houses, and general festivity. The holidays are in full swing once again.

Sasuke hates every minute of it.

The brilliantly dressed Kyuubi currently tearing up the street, however, couldn't be any happier. Even so, he doesn't have the time (nor the patience) to admire his wintry surroundings- he has, simply put, more pressing matters to take care of. What qualifies as "pressing matters", is beyond anyone. Typical Uzumaki Naruto.

Whatever the reason- be it actually important or not, Naruto comes to an abrupt halt before his teammate's door. Unsurprisingly, it is the only house completely void of cheery, Christmas décor. There is a split second grunt as Naruto notes the lack of holiday spirit, frowning slightly as he jams a finger into the doorbell no less than twenty or so times. He is quite certain that, by this point, Sasuke knows exactly who to expect; and the incredibly annoyed face which appears once the door is thrown open, confirms his prediction.

"What?" Sasuke hisses, looking very put-out and increasingly pissed off.

"Happy holidays, teme!" Naruto proclaims loudly, slapping the uchiha on the shoulder. "Nice to see you embracing the Christmas joy!" This last statement is clearly an insult, which does nothing to brighten Sasuke's brooding demeanor.

"Go away," he deadpans, "I'm busy." The dark-haired prodigy accompanies this warm welcome with a look that clearly says: _"You've got three seconds before I slam the door in your face."_

Although Naruto is not quite that perceptive, he remains uncharacteristically calm, shrugging as he waves a hand absently. "Oh, don't worry- I won't screw with you _this_ time. See, I'm actually just here for the snow."

He grins like the brainless idiot he is.

Sasuke just stares incredulously.

"...You know what's so great about all this-" Naruto gestures at the powdery whiteness clinging to his pants. "...throwing it at people!" Here, he stoops to gather a handful of aforementioned ammunition, only to find that, upon straightening, Sasuke is about to shut the door on him.

"Oi! I'm still talking- don't slam the door in my face, you ugly cow!" With difficulty, and before Sasuke can complete his previously mentioned task, Naruto sticks out a foot, howling as the Uchiha jars it painfully between the doorframe. Hoping around on one leg, he screeches like some squashed parrot.

"_Owwwwww_! What the hell do you think you're doing, teme!?"

"What does it look like, dobe?" Sasuke growls, kicking at the boy's foot. _"Move!"_

"No way! Come out here and make me, Duckbutt!"

Scowling at the infamous nickname, Sasuke successfully shoves away Naruto's foot, muttering a rude, "piss off," before slamming the door shut.

If Naruto is irked by his rival's lack of civility (and he really shouldn't be, anyways), he doesn't show it. Instead, the Kyuubi rings the doorbell a few more times (raising a very audible curse from inside) and trudges back through the snow.

"I'll show him..."

* * *

><p>The first snowball to hit his bedroom window, Sasuke passes off as an accident.<p>

The second "clunk" can easily be ignored.

The third one, too.

The fourth makes him scowl a little.

The fifth changes "little" to "a lot".

The sixth one tightens his left fist.

The seventh, his right.

The eighth brings stupid thoughts, about an equally stupid boy, to mind.

The ninth one transforms those thoughts into malevolent ones, and his hand threatens to overturn the ink bottle he is using to write his lengthy report.

The tenth, and final snowball, not only breaks his window, but causes him to jump a foot in the air and storm out the door.

_"NARUTO!"_ Sasuke screeches, hellbent on removing the throwing arm of said nin.

"You bellowed, friend?" Naruto is 100% mocking him now, dancing infuriatingly out of reach.

"I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN FRI-" The rest of his vehement retort is marred by the huge ball of ice -not snow- that smashes into his face.

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto cackles, promptly fleeing for his life as an enraged Uchiha barrels after him.

_He regrets nothing._

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span> Well, as Naruto said: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all enjoyed this bit of holiday cheer, I certainly enjoyed writing it. As always, feel free to drop a review- you can never get enough reviews, in my opinion.


End file.
